Unexpected Love
by Raven Mikaelson13
Summary: Lily Salvatore has met someone not only handsome, but is a mystery. Who is he and where did he come from? Not good with summaries, but it starts in around the time Katherine stays at the Salvatores. Will move into the present in later chapters. Rated T to be safe. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Unexpected Love**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Vampire Diaries, though, if I did, I sure wouldn't have made them kill Kol..nor do I own any of the characters except for mine.

**Chapter One**

The sweet taste of her blood running across my tongue and down my throat as I was sucking her life out of her body. Once I was finished, I threw the body aside, wiped my mouth and walked away back through the forest where she led me. Foolish girl, I said to myself. Humans, they're all foolish. I stepped on a stick and it snapped under my weight and I noticed that there wasn't a sound. I perked my ears trying to find some sort of noise and I heard it, faintly.

I changed directions and walked in the direction of the sound. Soon the trees started becoming thinner and thinner and soon I was standing on the edge of the fields full of lilies. I scanned the field, hearing the soft singing of I think was a lullaby, but I couldn't find where the singing was coming from. Suddenly I saw a pale hand reaching towards the sky and I slowly and carefully made my way across, like a predator about to attack their prey. Then I saw her, she was laying in the grass, her white blonde hair glistering in the sun, her eyes were closed as she was now humming. Her diamond shaped face was pale and I could see a dusting of freckles across the bridge of her small nose.

I noticed she stopped humming and I held my breath not wanting her to know I was here. What was I thinking? Me afraid of being found out? Ridiculous, but when she opened her eyes and looked up at me all I could do was stare into her icy blue eyes. I was speechless. Never in my thousand or more so years I've been alive, have I ever been speechless. She slowly got up and looked at me. "I..I didn't hear you coming." she said softly. I shook my head and ran a hand through my brown hair. "That's because you were singing." I retorted. She smiled. "My mother used to sing it to me. A lullaby. Its called the Cradle Song."

I snorted. "Why would you be singing it at this time of day?" I asked. She just shrugged and turned, slowly starting to walk, her fingers brushing against the tall grass and flowers. "Just a habit I guess." she said looking back at me. She looked sad, but I shrugged it off. It was no matter to me. All I wanted from her was to taste her. I could see the pulse in her thin, pale neck and my hunger returned. I licked my lips and moved closer to her. She looked up at me, staring at me, (was that confusion?) her head cocked to one side and all I had to do was compel her and she would be mine.

"Lily? Lily! You need to come home right now." She broke her gaze with me to look in the direction where she was being called. "I'm sorry sir, if you'll excuse me." she said, smiling and started walking leaving me, standing there. I growled. Why couldn't I just compel her and bite her?


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the people who are following my story. (:**

**Chapter Two**

I ran home, hearing my fathers calls. I glanced back towards the fields to see if I could still see that handsome, mysterious man, with no name, who just kept staring at me oddly. I was awestricken with him. I didn't see him, for he was out of sight, or he had already turned and left. I reached the grounds of where our huge house stood on and I saw my brother, Stefan, escorting our guest who was staying with us for a bit, Katherine, into the house. I groaned. Ever since Katherine came to live with us, Stefan had been ogling her. It made me gag.

I entered the house and stood in the grand foyer. I could hear voices behind father's office door and I quietly walked over and leaned my ear against the door to listen to the conversation. "Sir, she has a habit of daydreaming, or just plain running off. She's very defiant and will not listen to anything I say. How am I to get her ready for when Sir Eunice Heartley weds her?" I heard my long time governess, Mrs Dawson, tell my father. I heard my father sigh. "Helen, as you may well know, ever since Damon left for the Confederation War, its been hard on her." I heard him stand up and move around the room. "But things should change, for he will be returning today."

My heart jumped out of my heart. Damon was coming home and he was coming home today! It was a good thing, but I knew he and father would just start some big argument. I jumped back as father's office door opened, and I stared up to the man, his blue eyes staring sternly back down at me. I had to break away from his look. "I'm sorry father." I said quietly, almost a whisper. There was silence between us before I spoke again. "Is it true though? Damon's coming home?" I asked, looking up at him again. "Yes. But honestly Lily, smarten up and behave like Stefan instead of being like Damon." he said coldly as he walked past me. "But I'm not like Stefan, or Damon." I muttered. "You are becoming just like Damon the way you don't ever listen to your Governess. She's here to see you become a woman and instead you continue to act like a child." I clenched my hands into tight fists. "I don't want to be the kind of woman you want me to be! I don't want to get married, especially to whats-his-name." I yelled at my father, following him through the mansion. "Why can't you understand that father?"

My father stopped and turned around looking coldly at me again. "Its business. You need to marry Eunice. He's a fine gentleman, he's on the council and he can support you. That is all that matters." I shook my head. "You and your stupid council. Its always council this and counsel that! I'm so sick of it!" I screamed before turning on my heel and storming back out of the house, ignoring first my father's calls, then Stefan's. I took the path through the lushes garden and out to the stables where the horses were kept.

I entered the stables and walked over to the horse that belonged to me. Astrology was his name and he was a Morgan. His coat was a beautiful black colour. I reached out and gently pet Astrology's nose, then I opened his stall and walked in. I grabbed the brush and started brushing his coat. As I brushed, I kept thinking about the mysterious stranger who just suddenly appeared out of nowhere. He was handsome, tall and his eyes were so..mysterious. I giggled slightly. "Hey, what are you giggling about?" I heard someone ask.

I turned around and there stood Damon, still in his uniform. He smirked at me as I ran and tackled him, knocking him over.. "Welcome home brother!" I cheerfully said to him, hugging him. "I missed you so much." Damon rubbed my head and laughed. "I missed you too. So are you going to tell me?" I looked up at him. He had the same icy blue eyes as I did and I told him about the boy I met earlier. "I've never seen him before though..maybe I'll never see him again." I said, sadly. Damon nudged me gently and smiled. "My baby sister is in love." I felt my face flush and I shook my head. "I am not. I'm never loving anyone. Its stupid." I muttered.

Damon cocked an eyebrow as he looked at me. "Why would you say that?" I stood up and brushed the hay off my dress. "Father is making me marry someone. Someone from the council. He calls it _business_." I shuddered. Damon stood up, brushing himself off and shrugged. "I'd just not show up to the wedding day. It would be a scandal. The whole town would be talking about it and father would be embarrassed to even show his face." he said and I laughed slightly and shook my head. "Father would permanently disown you from the family." I said sadly. Damon smiled. "I know." was all he said as he grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the stables and back to the house.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks again to all the people who is following this, added me to their favorite story list and favorite author. I really appreciate it!**

**Chapter Three**

Bright sunlight shone as I heard Mrs. Dawson opening up the curtains. "I think it's about time you woke up, on time, today." I heard her say. I rolled over and muttered "No." She pulled the covers off me and pulled me into a sitting position. "Its time for you to stop moping around. I shall give you a day off from your studies, since you're attitude and behaviour has improved slightly the last few days." she said and smiled at me. She walked over to my wardrobe and pulled out my clothing. "Oh, before I forget, your father has bought you a new dress and would like for you to wear it for tonight's dinner party." I crinkled my nose at that. Dinner parties were boring.

"Who's all coming?" I asked as I started getting dressed. "Hm, well.." Mrs Dawson told me who was coming, none of them interesting or important. Bunch of people from the counsel. "Oh and Mr. Heartly will be attending." she finished, as she started brushing my hair. I rolled my eyes. "I don't want him to come. I don't want anything to do with him." I muttered. Mrs Dawson braided my hair and put it up then said "It'll please your father. Be polite and pleasant and the evening will go well." I stood up and looked at her sighing. She had a point. "Yes ma'am." I said and she smiled.

* * *

I grabbed the book I was reading and quickly left the house. Father was working in his office and I could hear laughter from Katherine. Sounded like she was in the garden. I walked quickly towards the garden and saw Katherine, her fingers were all intertwined in Damon's hair, kissing him down his neck. I clenched my fists in anger and marched over to them. When Damon saw me, he quickly and gently shoved Katherine to the side and stood somewhat in front of her, protecting her. I looked at him and shook my head. "Why Damon?" I asked, then looked at her. "You..you are just..just a tramp!" I blurted out without really thinking. I looked at Damon and I could tell he was furious with me, but Katherine, she smirked. "That wasn't very lady like." she said. "You need to apologize to her Lily. That was uncalled for." I heard Damon say. I shook my head. "Its true though! First shes with Stefan and now you?" I looked at Damon angrily. "She's going to end up hurting one of you..she needs to leave. I don't want her here."

I felt a hand on my shoulder and spun around to see Stefan looking at me. "She..and Damon.." I choked, looking at the three of them. Stefan wasn't fazed that Damon was with Katherine, and vice versa. Damon crossed his arms. "Well Lily?" He glared at me and I cringed. Damon never really got this mad at me, why was he protecting her? "I'm not apologizing for something that is true!" I said and turned and ran by Stefan, tears in my eyes, but I was refusing to let them fall. I could hear Katherine tell my brothers "Just let her go. She will be alright."

I felt so livid as I ran through the trees. I needed to just get away from them, from the house. I continually stumbled through, lost my footing a handful of times and by the sixth time I gave up. I laid there on the leaves looking up at the trees. I hated her. There was something not right with her. I heard a twig snap and I sat up trying to listen. Maybe it was just an animal. I quickly stood up and brushed myself off and turned to walk in the direction of home, but as I turned, I bumped into something. I looked up and gasped, stumbling backwards. There standing in front of me was the guy from the other day.

I felt his arm quickly move around my waist, catching me. I grabbed onto his arm and could feel the strength there. I looked up into those dark brown eyes and I could feel myself getting lost in them. I shook my head, blushed and pushed away from him. "I-I'm sorry.." I said quietly, looking anywhere rather than at him. "I can hear your heart beat madly inside your chest." I heard him say. "You..you startled me. I thought you were some animal." He laughed and I looked at him, confused, then giggled myself. I didn't really know what was funny. Maybe it was the fact that I thought he was an animal?

He stopped laughing and smirked, licking his lips ever so slightly, he took a step towards me. I took a step back and my back bumped into a tree. Instantly, he was in front of me, his hands on either side of my head and he was glaring down at me. I could feel something was wrong, that there was something evil, malevolent about him, and it scared me, but not enough to make my legs start working and run away. "What if I was an animal?" he said casually. "You should know that things here in Mystic Falls aren't normal." I looked up at him. "What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well, your father is on the counsel, so what do they do?" he smirked again, his eyes boring into me. I shook my head. Father's counsel meetings weren't too interesting to me. I shrugged trying to remember something about them. Then it hit me. "The counsel..they protect us from the unknown." I said. "How did you know my father is on there?" He just shrugged and stepped back and quickly changing the subject he said "Since this is the second time I've ran into you, we should have a proper introduction."

He extended his hand. "My name is Kol. Kol Mikaelson." I slowly took his hand, and he brought it to his mouth. His lips felt soft against my hand as he kissed it softly. "And you are Lily Salvatore." he said for me, finishing the introduction. I blushed and nodded. "See, everyone in this little town knows everyone else." Kol said. I nodded in agreement, but if we all knew everyone else, how come I didn't know, or even heard of the Mikaelsons. "I have not heard of you before. Are you new in town?" I asked. Kol smirked again before he turned and started walking away. I ran to catch up to him. "Are you?" I asked him again.

"Well," I heard Kol say, as he put his hands behind his back. "I used to live here a really long time ago." I looked over at him. "You mean, you're family used to live here?" I corrected. Why would he say that _he_ used to live here. He looked at me from the corner of his eye. "Right. That is what I meant." he said, but to me it didn't sound very convincing. "Well, since you and your family have moved back, why don't you come over for dinner tonight? My father is having a very boring dinner party, and maybe it might be a bit more exciting.." I stopped, and could feel myself blushing again. I looked up at Kol as he was looking down at me and smiled. "Exciting you want?" He grinned wider. "Excitement you'll get." I laughed nervously. That fear I felt earlier had returned.

We walked out of the forest and onto the property and he softly grabbed my arm pulling me to him. My heart thudded against my chest. Why did I feel such strong emotions around him. I never felt that way with Eunice. "Who's all going to be there?" Kol asked, curious. I told him who was coming and it seem to me like he lit up at some of the names. "Old family friends." he said. "It'll be nice to see them again." I smiled up at him. "Hmm.." he said as he looked at the book I was carrying. "There's no such thing as Dracula." I nodded. "I know, but they say that he is the first of the vampires." Kol stared at me. "It's not true." was all he said. I shrugged. "I know that, but...in a way, it would sort of be wonderful to be able to live forever. Don't you think?"

"Wonderful? Oh yes, torturing, stalking prey, killing for your food, sounds wonderful." I shook my head. "Not that, I just meant, seeing how the world would look over the years, if we still had arrange marriages and things like that." I sighed. "But its just fiction, right?" Kol remained silent, just staring at me. It sent shivers down my spine. "So..will you be coming tonight?" I asked, quickly changing the subject. He snapped out of whatever he was in and nodded, looking past me towards the house. I turned to see what Kol was looking at and I saw Katherine standing in one of the windows looking at us. Was that fear on her face? I wasn't sure, but I shivered slightly as I felt Kol's lips graze my ear. "I'll see you tonight." I heard him whisper. I turned around to tell him what time it started, but when I did, he was gone.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you for all the reviews! I really appreciate it. (:**

**Chapter Four**

I held my breath as I could feel Mrs Dawson tugging on my corset. I winced in pain as she tugged. "Almost done." I heard her say. She finished and I relaxed slightly as I finished putting the dress father bought for me. It was a beautiful blue with black horizontal thick strips. I stepped into my hoop skirt and Mrs. Dawson tied it up and attach it to the top. "You look beautiful." I heard her say to me. "You've grown up right before my eyes." I smiled at her and went to sit down at the vanity table. I brushed my hair, 50 times, as Mrs Dawson used to tell me. "I think I'll leave my hair down." I said looking at Mrs. Dawson.

Mrs. Dawson left my room and two minuets later, she came back with a blue ribbon. She walked over to me and taking the brush from my hand, brushed my hair and then put my hair into a half ponytail, tying it with the blue ribbon. "There. Very beautiful." she said, smiling. She pulled me up and spun me around. "You'll be the beautifulest girl at the dinner." I blushed slightly and thanked her. I left my room and saw Kathrine sneaking out of Damon's room.

"What were you doing in his room?" I asked her. She looked at me and smirked. "Oh, nothing much. Just having some fun before this big dinner party." She giggled and entered into her room, poking her head out again. "Oh, by the way, you should be careful around the unknown." Katherine then shut the door.

I sighed and walked slowly and carefully down the hall and as I was descending, I heard my father welcoming our first guest. They both looked up as they saw me and father smiled. "Ah! My daughter." He stepped up to the bottom of the stairs and held his hand out for me to take. I took his hand and he helped me down the last few steps. "Isn't she lovely, Mr Anderson?" he asked. "Very much so. Eunice is one lucky guy." I cringed at his name and my father smiled at me. "He will be arriving soon." I remained silent, as my brothers, handsomely dressed in tuxedos descended the stairs, accompanying Katherine who was arm and arm with them. My father greeted them, and as he did with me, helped Katherine the rest of the way down, complimenting her on her looks.

Guest quickly started showing up and I politely greeted them and having polite conversations with them, as I excitedly awaited for Kol's arrival. I felt an arm slip around my waist and looked up to see Eunice smiling down at me. He pulled me into the library and looked at me. "You are very beautiful. In fact, the most beautifulest girl here." I laughed, and looked in the direction of where Katherine was surrounded by men. "You don't think she's beautiful?" I asked. "Nah. I'm lucky to have you." he replied, closing the door, then coming around behind me, kissing down my neck. I pulled away from him and turned and looked at him. "You know I don't like you doing that, especially when there are others around." I whispered, just loud enough for him to hear.

"Doing what?" he asked innocently. "You know what I'm talking about. I'm not ready for all this." I said and he took a step towards me, I could see the fury in his eyes. I knew this would turn out to be an argument. Eunice grabbed my arm, pulling me towards him and glared down at me. "And how long do you think I can possible wait for you?" I tugged on my arm trying to break free of him. "Until the wedding, Eunice." He smirked. "Who _really _waits for the wedding?" He kissed me and became angry, biting his lip hard enough to draw blood. He backhanded me, and I lost my balance, landing on the floor holding my face. Next thing I knew, the door burst open and I saw Kol speed across the room, grabbing Eunice around his neck and throwing him into the bookcase. Kol was then on top of him, picking him up by the neck. "You know, mate, you shouldn't try and force yourself on someone. That's not classy." Kol sneered. I could see the look of fear in Eunice, but it disappeared in a matter of minuets. "Y-you! You are one of them! An animal. A savage, blood thirsty vampire!" Eunice hissed. "What are you going to do now, vampire? Kill me?"

Kol smirked and looked at me. I was feeling so dizzy. A vampire? But vampires were just a fairy tale, a story parents would tell their children to keep them from wandering around at night. "Nah mate. That would be too easy." I heard Kol say. "What you will do," he continued, looking into Eunice's eyes, "You will politely apologize to Lily, then you will go to her father and tell him that you are no good for his daughter and you don't think you should be marrying her." I looked at Eunice who looked dazed and out of it, repeating the things Kol told him. What was Kol doing? "Very good, darling. Also, after that, you will behave appropriately and you will stay away from Lily for the remainder of the evening." Eunice once again repeated what Kol said and Kol let go of him.

He then walked over to me, nonchalantly and held out his hand. I was slightly anxious, wondering what I got myself into meeting him. "What..what did you do to him?" I asked. Kol shrugged. "Just compelled him. That's all." I slowly and cautiously took his hand and he helped me up. "How did you know?" Kol pointed to his nose. "I have a strong sense of smell darling." I looked up at him. "Are you really what he accused you of being?" Kol licked his lips. "What do you think?" I sighed. If he was..is a vampire, how come he hasn't attacked me? Drank my blood? I cringed at the thought. "Um, Lily?" I was brought back to my senses and looked at Eunice, who seemed to be standing next to me. "I sincerely apologize for my wrong doings. Please forgive me." he said, as he kissed my hand. I looked at Kol, then back at him. "I do. Thank you." The dinner bell rang, and I couldn't be more thrilled to get out of the library.

* * *

Dinner was delicious. Roasted roast beef, with roasted potatoes and green beans. I savoured each and every bite. I was seated next to Eunice, for he hadn't yet had a chance to talk to father, and Kol, and his guest he had brought, Klaus was his name? They were sitting down at the other end of the table, down where Katherine and Stefan were seated. Katherine looked really pale every time Klaus would say something to her. It was almost like he was an aggressive person. The maids cleared off the dinner dishes and then brought out the dessert, coffee and sweet wine. My father asked his male guest if they wanted a glass of sherry.

As we ate our dessert, which was blueberries and cream, father made a quick toast welcoming Damon back and telling everyone how he was finally proud that Damon was able to accomplish something. I looked at my brother and he shook his head, sadly, but managed to smile and politely thank him. We all drank and the next thing I knew, there was coughing and sputtering coming from the end Kol was sitting. Katherine and Kol were gasping for air and looked pale and sickly looking. Stefan, Damon and I quickly rushed to their sides. "Vampires." I heard my father roar. I looked over to him and I could hear Stefan ask "What did you do to them?"

"I put vervain in everyone's drinks. I knew there wasn't something right about her." I heard father say, pointing at Katherine. "But I see there is another one here with us. My _daughter_ is hovering over it." I helped Kol and got him to sit back in the chair. Stefan helped Katherine up and tried to lead her out of the dining room but father stopped him. "What do you think you're doing? My perfect son, helping a vampire? That is unacceptable." I noticed Klaus who still was sitting at the table, watching everyone, wiped his mouth and stood up. "Now then, this has been a bore of an evening. Come now brother," he said looking at Kol. I looked at Kol, who seemed to look slightly better. Brother? That was his brother? "I think we have a feast to eat, and remember brother, leave no survives." Klaus smirked, revealing his sharp fangs and I suddenly felt so sick. He was planning on killing us all.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

I hid, under the table. That was all I thought to do as I could hear the bloodcurdling screams of the guests who were here. I could see the puddles of blood and watched as a couple I knew lay there, unmoving, dead. I felt so sick. I had so many questions running through my head. Why? Why would they do something like that? Why would they want to hurt people, my family? I jumped slightly as the sound of foot steps walked around the dining room. I covered my mouth to muffle the sound of my escaping scream and breathing.

"Ah, I hear the beating of a heartbeat." snarled the voice. He walked closer to the table, closer to where I was and I slowly started crawling in the opposite direction. I reached the end of the table and I could see the door that led into the kitchen. I'd run into the kitchen and out the back door. But what about my brothers? Were they alive or.. I shoved the thought out of my mind, looked behind me, seeing the feet walking down the length of the table, I scrambled out from under the table, towards the kitchen door and into the kitchen slipping on the blood on the floor.

I felt strong arms around me and before I could scream, a hand covered my mouth and I started struggling. "Shh sis." I heard the voice whisper in my ear. I calmed down and looked up seeing Damon, I turned around and hugged him tightly. "Y-you're alive!" I whispered loudly. "Where's Stefan?" Damon looked at me and shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. I can't even find father." I bit my lip. "What about..Mrs Dawson? Eunice?" Damon shook his head and shrugged. "I don't know, but we have to get out of here now." He took my hand and led me to the kitchen door, but stopped suddenly as the one known as Klaus, stood in front of the door, blocking it.

He wasn't very tall, a few inches shorter than Damon, with light brown hair, long and neatly pulled back into a ponytail. I shivered when I looked into his light blue eyes, that were so cold, so angry. Damon stood in front of me, blocking me from him. "I can't let you two leave." Klaus started. "Because if I do, what would happen? You'd tell the rest of the townspeople, but, do you think they're alive?" he said and smirked. "Why are you doing this?" I heard Damon ask him. Klaus just shrugged. "Because I can." Was all he said.

"Then what do you want?" Damon asked as he slowly nudged me gently away from him as he took a step back. "Hmm..what do I want?" Klaus leaned against the wall, crossing his arms over his chest. "Well, I want to kill everyone here and I want Katerina. My brother told me she was here and I wanted to come, so Kol invited me, and I was invited into the house, and had to put up with _boring _chit-chat." He sighed and Damon nudged me gently again and I noticed we were slowly moving back to the dining room area. "Anyways, I needed some entertainment." He looked at Damon. "Leaving so soon? Are you two getting bored of my talking?"

Klaus pouted, and Damon shoved me back out the kitchen door, just as I saw Klaus on top of of my brother, snapping his neck. I watched him slump to the ground and I turned and ran, tears running down my cheeks. I reached the front door and found it locked. I turned around and Klaus was leaning against the wall smirking. I ran again, but this time I ran up the stairs and to my room, closing and locking the door. I slumped to the floor, hugging my knees and cried. The carnage of all the people, I wouldn't be one of them. I refused to be. I stood up, wiping my tears and walked over to the windows. Only way to get out was to jump down, but looking down it was a good 10 to 12 feet high.

"Planning on jumping and leaving me here to die?" I turned around and saw Eunice sitting on the bed next to a dead Mrs Dawson. "You know, this is your fault." He stood up and sauntered over to me. "You invited _vampires _into the house." I shook my head. "N-no. Father was the one who brought Katherine into the house.." I shook my head. "Wait..why are you in my room? I thought you were supposed to leave me alone." Eunice stood in front of me and put a hand on my shoulder while he tilted my head slowly up to look at him. "I cannot be compelled. Your father gave me vervain months ago, just in case something like that would happen. So when your _vampire_ tried to compel me, I just played along. Then just before dinner, I told your father and then look what happened." He pointed to Mrs. Dawson's dead body on the bed. "Do you think she deserved to die? Do you think anyone who has died deserved to die because you stupidly invited not one, but two vampires into the house?"

Eunice brushed some of my hair away from my face. "It is okay. I forgive you." he said and leaned forwards and kissed me hard on the lips. I tried to push him away, but he held onto me tightly. "Eunice.." I tried to say and started beating him with my fists. "Stop it. Please.." Eunice glared down at me. "You've really fallen for him. The vampire who has killed everyone." I shook my head. "Kol..Kol wouldn't do something like that. It's his brother who has done the killing." Eunice slapped me, then grabbed my chin, holding it tightly. "You're defending a bloodsucker?" he hissed at me. "You are the one who should die. Defending a vampire, falling in _love_ with a bloodsucker, what would your father say?" He sighed. "Too bad you won't find out, unless you see him in heaven." I looked at him, confused, and my questions were answered when I felt a sharp, stabbing pain in my abdomen. I looked down and saw that Eunice had stabbed me with a letter opener.

I could see the blood forming, smell the coppery smell and looked up at Eunice who was smirking. I felt dizzy and fell to the floor. Trying to crawl over to the door, he was on top of me and once again I could feel the sharp pain as he stabbed me in the back. The pain was unbearable and I was beginning to feel weak with all the blood loss. As the darkness crept up on me, I thought I heard a painful scream and I thought I could see Kol standing there, holding a heart in his hand and Eunice on the floor. I closed my eyes and let the darkness take me away from all the craziness.


	6. Chapter 6

**Yay! Finally another chapter! Thanks for adding me and reviewing! (: Since you guys like my story, could you do me a huge favor and swing by here and read this story too? I would really love your feedback! s/3104496/1/Child-of-the-Shadows  
Anyways, thanks for reading!**

**Chapter Six**

_It was a bright sunny day, not a cloud in the sky, as she was laying in the tall grass playing hide-and-seek with her brothers. She did not know how long she'd been laying there for, but she decided to go look for them. She stood up and headed back to her home. As she became closer to her house, she noticed that above the roof, big thick dark clouds hovered. She thought she could see lightning flash and could hear the thundering booms. It was like something right out of her Dracula novel._

_She took a step, wondering if she should continue forward, but the clear blue sky, bright sunshine in the grassy meadow was more appealing. She heard her name being called softly and followed the sound right up to the house. She opened the door and stepped inside. It was dark. She called out, calling each one of her brothers, then for her father. She slowly moved though the dark house, shivering. It was oddly chilly. She called out to her family once again, and could hear her voice echo of the walls and high ceiling._

_She reached the bottom of the steps, leading up to the second floor, when she tripped over something. She gently nudged it with her foot that was bare. It felt soft, and she bent over to touch it. She felt cloth, clothing she came to the conclusion. She felt around some more, her hand ending up in something liquid, she pulled her hand away and tried to see what it was. A flash of lightning and she saw it was red. Blood. She looked down and another flash of lightning, she saw the familiar body of her brother Stefan. She gasped, and stumbled backwards, tripping over something else and landing on her bum._

_The lightning flashed again and this time she saw the look of horror on her father's face. Her hands quickly covered her mouth stifling a scream. She quickly stood up and running by the lifeless body, she ran upstairs. "D-Damon..D-Damon?" she whispered, loudly. There was no answer and she tip-toed down the hall. The thunder cracked and she jumped as it seemed like the whole house shook. She reached Damon's room and slowly entered it, fearing something would jump out at her. "Damon?" Lightning flashed again and she quickly looked around to see that his room was empty._

_She left his room and continued on down the hall towards her room. She walked into her room and slumped against the wall, sitting on the floor, she saw Damon. He looked up at me and pointed towards the bed. There she saw two figures leaning over her bed. They turned to stare at her and as she got closer, she noticed it was Kol and Klaus, blood running down their chins. She wanted to run, but something was drawing her to the bed. Was it curiosity? Bad time to be curious at a time like this, but she slowly approached the bed. Laying on the bed, she saw a body, covered in blood. She wasn't sure if they were alive or dead, but that didn't matter to her. For some reason she was suddenly craving the blood that was slowly pouring out around her stomach._

_She leaned over and the smell of the coppery blood made her stomach growl. She reached out slowly, with a finger and inserted it into the small wound. She slid her finger out, and when it was out she felt someone grab her wrist, she looked directly at the person who grabbed her. Her eyes went wide with horror as she stared face-to-face with herself. "Wake up Lily!" it screamed at her, pushing her away. She saw Kol and Klaus pin her back down to the bed as she kept screaming "Wake up! Wake up!"_

I sat up startled, gasping for breath. I don't know how long I was out, whether or not I was dead or another dream, but I shivered. It was dark. Really dark. I sat up and waited for my eyes to adjust. When they did, I could tell I was in a room, on a bed. The memories of what happened came flooding back to me so quickly, I panicked. I scrambled off the bed, looking for a candle to light, but I heard the strike of a match and saw a faint glow of the flame. It lit the candle and I gasped. Father was sitting in a rocking chair. He didn't look too pleased and I was afraid. "Its about time you have awoken." he began. "You've been out cold for two days Lily." I looked at him. Two days?

"W-where are.." I stopped, some of my dream scenes flashed at me. Stefan, dead, Damon.. "Your brothers?" I heard my father finish for me. "Who knows. Possibly dead. All because you invited vampires. And not just regular ones, Originals. Two of them." He glared at me. "How could you have been so stupid Lily? I never raised you to be stupid." he spat at me. I shook my head. "It wasn't my fault! I-I didn't know!" I cried as I walked over to my father, wrapping my arms around him. I could feel him stiffen under me. "Maybe if you paid more attention to your studies, this wouldn't have happened."

"Where are we?" I asked, looking around the unfamiliar room. "This was the maid's room." He pushed me away from him and looked down at me, his face softening slightly. "You need to lie down again. We don't want your wound to open, do we?" he asked, ushering me back to bed. "Besides, I have to change the bandage." I shook my head and tried to argue with my father. I felt fine, but he kept telling me that I was just in shock. He laid me down on the bed, and pulled up my sleepwear to my stomach. He carefully removed the bandage and gasped. I looked at his reaction, then looked down at my stomach expecting to see the wound, but I saw nothing there.

My father moved away from me quickly, like I was contagious. "What sort of witchcraft is this?" he demanded. I looked up at him and shook my head. The blood drained from my fathers face and the anger in his eyes returned. "You," he pointed at me. "You have drunk the blood of a monster! It explains how you have healed so quickly." he shouted. I shook my head again, not remember drinking anything like that. I tried explaining to father, when there came a knock at the door. "Who's there?" my father called out.

"Stefan, your son. Please let me in father." I heard him softly plead. My father ran over to the door, unlocking it and swung it open, seeing Stefan standing there. "Oh thank the heaven's child!" My father stepped back and gestured to him to come in. "Come in, come in Stefan." Father ushered Stefan into the rocking chair, wrapping him up with a blanket. "Where have you been?" my father asked. Stefan shrugged. I could feel that something wasn't right with him. "You really shouldn't blame the entire thing on her, father." Stefan said casually, looking at me. "It really wasn't her fault now, was it?" He moved his eyes and looked up at father, who was starting to boil again.

"What are you trying to say, son?" he asked. Stefan tilted his head to the side and smirked. "Well, you blame her for bringing vampires home when clearly _you_ brought Katherine home, into our house, endangering us, damn well knowing _she _was a vampire." I looked from Stefan to my father, who looked like he was about to say something, but didn't know what to say. Stefan stood up and took a step towards father. "You have no right blaming anything on her, father, when you started the whole thing." My father took a step back. "You're right Stefan, but I was not sure that she was a vampire. It was just rumours from the council. But then when she drank the drink that was laced with vervain, I knew she was one. Vampires all must die. They are evil demons pretending to fit in and I didn't want them any where near you, Damon or Lily."

Stefan laughed slightly, before looking serious. "You should have thought of that before letting Katherine near us." he said, then took another step towards father. Something didn't seem right between Stefan and father. Father almost seem to have a look of fear. His back touched the wall and quickly moved until he was standing right next to me. As Stefan came closer, I looked up at him and noticed his eyes were veiny and the whites of his eyes were suddenly red in colour. I heard my father sneer. "So, you're like them. A monster."

It happened so quickly. Father pulled out a gun, aiming it at Stefan and I quickly stepped in between them, trying to block Stefan. "Stop it father!" I screamed. "He's your son. Why would you kill your own son?" Father glared at me. "Why would you protect him? He isn't your brother anymore, nor is he my son. And if you stand there and defend him, I will not hesitate and shoot you too. I will not tolerate anyone protecting these, these, monsters!" I shook my head. "He'll always be my brother, and I will always love him even if he's different." I told him, then looked up at my brother. "You're still my brother right? I mean..nothing has changed right?" I saw Stefan's face return to normal and he smiled down at me. "I'm still me." he said softly. I smiled and hugged him, then froze as I felt the gun barrel against my back, and I heard my father whisper "Then I have no choice but to kill both of you." Next thing I heard was the loud sound of the gun being fired.


	7. Chapter 7

**Yay! Another chapter for all of you. Thanks for all the reviews again and sorry for the cliff-hangers, but I like keeping you wondering what will happen. :3 Anyways I don't think this chapter is so bad and for my reviewers and anyone who wants to review, tell me what they think might happen in the next chapter and beyond lol. Maybe I will use your idea in my next chapter and dedicate it to you! Sounds fun? I hope so! :3**

**Chapter Seven**

In and out of conscious, I could hear the shuffling, the yelling, the crashing. I opened my eyes and could see Stefan attacking father. I moaned, but no one could hear me. Maybe this time I'll die. I thought to myself, closing my eyes again. If I died I would never get to see the lovely, beautiful Kol again. Kol, where are you? I heard an ear piercing scream and slowly opened my eyes, seeing Stefan leaning over father, blood dripping down his chin. I could see his lips moving, but I couldn't hear what he was saying. It didn't matter. I let the darkness once again consume me.

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes and blinked a couple times. I sat up in the very comfortable canopy bed and noticed that I was, once again, in a different room, in a different bed. This time the room was huge and warm. The fire in the fireplace was roaring nicely and the lights were on, but slightly dimmed. Where was I? How did I get here? I pushed the sheets away and I noticed the blood on my night gown. I walked over to the mirror and lifted if up. Turning around, I looked at my back and was surprised that I didn't see hole. I looked down at my stomach and I didn't see the wound from earlier either. Was I dreaming?

I could hear the sound of whispering and tip-toed to the closed door. For some odd reason it sounded like they were just outside my door, but with a quick look through the keyhole, I couldn't see anyone. "How could you be so reckless and since when did you start giving humans your blood? I thought you enjoyed the kill, so why did you give her your blood?" I then heard a girl say "Its because he's in love. He finally has found something..someone to protect. For once, he can put himself in my shoes."

"Ah. Lovely Rebekah. It is always a _pleasure_ when you show up." Rebekah sighed. "Hello to you too Kol." My heart skipped a beat when I heard Kol's name. "You might want to go make sure she's doing alright. She will be your responsibility." I backed away from the door as I heard footsteps starting up the stairs. How was that possible to be able to hear them, like being in the same room as them, from way up here? There was a soft knock on the door just as I was climbing back into bed. A second later Kol poked his head in. He saw me sitting in bed and smiled as he came in.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, sitting on the bed next to me. I stared at him, then I shrugged, all of a sudden feeling so very confused. He smiled at me. "Am..am I dead?" I asked, staring at the blankets. "What do you think?" he asked. I shrugged again. "I was stabbed..wasn't I? Then..then I was shot..so..how can I still be here? Be alive.." I could hear Kol breathing, could hear the laughter of that girl, Rebekah, could hear the sounds of someone sketching. I jumped slightly when I felt Kol taking my hand. "You are not exactly dead, nor are you alive. You are in what we call transitioning." I looked up at him, my eyes were wide. "You see, when there is a mortal death, that was when you were shot, the undead body will awaken in a state of transition. That's the state that you are in now."

I looked away and started picking at a spot on the blanket, trying to digest the information into my brain. "H-how did I get into this state?" I asked him softly. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "When Eunice stabbed you.." he stopped and I looked at him, seeing the hurt, the anger running through him. "I gave you my blood, to heal you. Our blood can heal people. We don't do it often, heal people, but I had to heal you. I wasn't expecting you to die so soon after." he said and I chuckled. "What happens now..?" Kol looked at me with his dark eyes and I felt like I was melting.

"You need to feed. It has to be human blood and it has to be a lot of it to be able to completely change you into a vampire. In other words, you need to kill someone." The blood drained from my face. I couldn't do that. Me a murderer? "W-what if I can't do that?" I asked. Kol shrugged. "You'll die, for real." Maybe it was for the best, but when I looked at Kol, he looked sad. "Look, I can help you. Once you become one, you'll be able to turn off emotions. You and I can be together, see places you wanted to always see and you would never have to get old." I shook my head. "But..I'm not a murderer. I can't just kill someone." He smirked. "We shall see. The hunger and the smell of blood will consume you, just like it did with Stefan." I looked at him again. "M-my brother?" Kol nodded.

"When your father shot you to get at Stefan, Stefan lost it. He attacked your father and, well, he killed him. He drank your father's blood and he completed the transition." How? When? What? I was feeling so confused. It felt like my brain was running on overdrive. "Katherine was secretly feeding blood to your brothers." Kol said softly. I shook my head, not wanting to listen to anymore. Once again Kol took hold of my hand, and turned my head to look at him. "They are both okay. You want to see them again, right?" I nodded. "Then live, finish the transition." He stood up and pulled out a small, silver ring with deep blue stones in it, out of his pocket. Taking my right hand, he slowly slid the ring onto my ring finger. I looked at it. It was so very beautiful.

"It'll be a promise ring that I will protect you and also teach you how to survive. But you must not take this ring off." I looked at him. "Why not?" I asked. "This ring will help you walk freely in the sunlight. If you don't you will burn to death." I shuddered. So there were other things that could hurt them. "Alright, I'll keep it on for as long as I live." Kol smiled and leaned over and kissed my cheek. "Are you feeling better?" I nodded and he smiled. "Another perk of being a vampire. We can heal." Thinking back to my Dracula book, I started asking questions about garlic, mirrors and reflections, crosses, anything I could think of. Kol answered them all patiently and when I was all out of questions, he stood up and told me that it was time to get dressed.

"But..I don't have any clothes." I told him. "No matter. I'll just go a take some of my sister's clothing. I don't think she'd notice. She has way too many clothes." He smirked and within a blink he was gone and with another blink he was back, handing me dresses to wear. "Where are we going?" I asked him, once I was finished dressing and following him down the hall. "We are going to hunt and you are going to make your first kill." he said and smirked.


End file.
